when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Meteora Butterfly
Meteora Butterfly is a Character from Star vs the Forces of Evil and she's the daughter of Eclipsa and Globgor. Appearance As the headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses, Meteora, then known as Miss Heinous, had pale white skin and short, curly white hair with gray sides. She wore a purple Victorian era-style dress with black sleeves, light gray gloves, black earrings, and black high-heeled boots underneath her dress. She had a mole on her right cheek, and a long, pointed nose. Whenever she lost her poise, periwinkle blue club-like marks appeared on her cheeks. In "Heinous", she wears makeup to conceal said marks, her hair is messier, and her dress is tattered due to her currently being homeless. She also wore pale red lipstick and black mascara. At the end of "Monster Bash", she gains several monster-like characteristics: yellow eyes, sharp teeth, pointy ears, and a scaly left arm. At the end of "Skooled!", she becomes even more monster-like: a slightly burlier physique, short black horns, slitted pupils with light yellow sclerae, reddish forearms and legs with dark red tiger stripes, and a thin red tail. Her thick white curly hair also grows longer, now reaching to her waist and eliminating the grey sides with her dress shredded up due to her monster transformation. As of "Tough Love", Meteora has grown to considerable size and bears a close resemblance to her father Globgor with her entire body becoming purple with darker purple stripes. At the end of "Conquer", Meteora is reverted back to an infant. She has magenta eyes with slitted pupils, a small patch of curly light purple hair, clawed fingers and toes, pale red-tipped ears, and a thin dark purple tail with a plume of light purple fur. She also no longer has a mole. In "Gone Baby Gone", Meteora grows into a teenager along with Mariposa after spending several years in Hekapoo's dimension. Compared to her original teenage appearance in "Skooled!", this form sports an undercut hairstyle, has more monstrous features such as small black horns, a thin dark-purple tail, and more prominent pale red stripes on her reddish forearms and legs. Her attire consists of a brown leather tunic, bone earrings, and footwear with open heels and toes. In her Ultimate Magic Form, she gains four extra arms, and her large, teardrop-shaped butterfly wings are lavender in color, trimmed in white, with undertones of purple in the shape of flowers with green seed-shaped designs in the edges. Personality When first introduced, Miss Heinous wants to strictly control bad behavior in wayward princesses, forcing them to act like "proper" princesses with no individuality of their own. Toward the end of her debut episode, Miss Heinous struggles to contain her individuality once she loses control of her emotions, and club-shaped marks appear on her cheeks. In her first appearance, she had a habit of second-guessing her choices of words, questioning whether they were appropriate for the situation. In her third appearance, Miss Heinous has been shown to have become deeply unhinged, desiring gruesome vengeance against Marco, and even wanting the entire multiverse to fear her. She also seems to have developed a motherly attachment to Rasticore, coddling his regenerating arm. In "Monster Bash", Miss Heinous starts to remember her original identity after seeing her old nursery and insists that Gemini refer to her as Meteora. "Skooled!" shows that Meteora suffers from some abandonment issues, demonstrated from the way she reacts to Rasticore's attempt to quit his job as her bodyguard. This may be the result of her particular upbringing by the robotic headmistress St. Olga. From "Tough Love" onward, Meteora becomes obsessed with reclaiming her birthright of the throne of Mewni, being willing to crush anyone who tries to stop her. She has even grown more mentally unstable, becoming cruel and sadistic without a care of destroying the very kingdom she sought to reclaim. Following her reversion into an infant, she acts in much the same way as any baby, save for still showing extreme hostility toward Marco, such as leaving mutilated dolls of his likeness in his bed and hissing if she so much as hears his name. It is revealed in "Gone Baby Gone" that while Meteora doesn't remember her original memories, a part of her still hates Marco. History Meteora Butterfly/History Category:Characters Category:Star vs the Forces of Evil Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests